


In Touch with Your Feminine Side

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Series: The FrostIron Playlist [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, mild breathplay?, misuse of corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After kidnapping Tony, Loki does some bad things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Touch with Your Feminine Side

Tony couldn’t say for certain how long he’d been trapped in Loki’s clutches. Minutes bled into hours, hours into days. The room he was in was kept dark, but for the artificial glowing crystals that seemed only to light up when Loki was in the room with him. He wasn’t fed, but somehow he was never hungry. He had no access to water, but he felt no thirst. Some thick enchantment, hanging heavy in the air kept him alive, but lethargic. He thought that perhaps he spent much of his time sleeping, but it was hard for him to mark the difference between awake and asleep anymore, with Loki’s influence clogging his brain. The only thing he had to mark the passage of time was Loki himself, scratching a mark on the wall every time the god had come to torture him.

Oh, what exquisite tortures they were.

Tony tries to fight him off when Loki fits the corset over his chest, but the lethargy makes him weak. His hands are slapped away effortlessly as the damn thing is situated on him, dark brown fabric with black lace sitting delicately on his hips. He doesn’t have long to wonder how Loki plans to hurt him this way, when the man takes a hold of the laces and _pulls_.

As the air is forced from his lungs he hears Loki cooing softly, feels the man’s hand stroking the inside of his thighs.

“You look so… sweet.” Loki compliments, as one of the man’s fingers plunge inside his entrance.

Tony tries to gasp, tries desperately to swallow down some air, only to find that with the corset bearing down on him there’s hardly any room to take in what he so desperately needs. He can only manage shallow gulps, panting raggedly as Loki continues to glide his fingers inside.

Loki crooks his fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate, forcing a small whimper to leave his lips.

Tony’s hips arch up against his will, seeking friction, even as his dizziness increases, and spots form in the air in front of his eyes. Right when he’s on the verge of coming, Loki finally releases his grip on the strings, pulling his fingers roughly from Tony’s hole. Tony greedily takes in a much air as he can, managing only a pathetic “no” when Loki begins to pull on the laces again.

Loki continues to tease him this way, slowly suffocating him while breaching him with his fingers, stretching him open and bringing him to just the brink of his orgasm, before releasing the laces and letting him breathe again.

When Loki deems him slick and stretched enough, only then does he decide to breech Tony, flaying the man on his cock.

Tony had never enjoyed the feeling of Loki’s cock in him, despite the reactions the man could force on his body. Despite the care he sometimes took with him, he always felt like it was too much, that Loki was too big, for him to really enjoy it. The sick feeling of all that flesh burying itself inside of him, the rocking motion that often drove him up against the headboard. He tries once again to push Loki away, placing his hands firmly on the man’s chest, but the man is immovable, and Tony’s too weak.

Loki stills inside of him, pausing long enough to grab the laces again and give them a hard yank. Again, Tony finds himself struggling to find breath as Loki buries himself deeply inside. Tony’s body trembles as each thrust seems to drive more air from his body, giving Loki more room to tug the laces tighter.

It took Tony a minute to notice that Loki had apparently been talking to him.

“So delicate, Stark.” Loki marvels at him, as a hand runs down the side of the corset. “Your waist drawn in tight. You have the most beautiful, feminine curves with your waist pinched in like this…” The man whispers. Tony can’t even find the breath to reply.

Tony doesn’t know at what point he passes out, only that he wakes up, a little while later, to Loki gently prying the corset from his body. He feels ruined, in more ways than one. From Loki’s cum leaking out of his ass, to the way his body’s shape slowly returns after having been constricted for so long. His ribs are aching, as though they’d been on the verge of cracking, or maybe they already had, and Loki had healed them before he woke. It didn’t matter.

He whimpers at the feel of Loki’s fingers brushing through his hair, oddly gentle in comparison.

“Lovely mortal.” Loki tells him again, petting him gently. “I think I shall be using this toy again.”

Tony turns his head aside, counting the marks on the wall. Today, his nails scratch its 37th mark into it, and it is today, for the first time, that Tony lets himself weep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the middle of a massive writer's block and I have no idea how to fix it, so I just decided to write a massive amount of semi-pornographic one-shots just to see what sticks, I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Keeping in line with my Alice Cooper theme because my birthday is in like a week so this is my present to me. Title from (In Touch With) Your Feminine Side because that's what I was listening to when I wrote this crap. I do it basically no justice sorry~ http://youtu.be/mCUxFp0kaFc
> 
> Feel free to scream at me at~~
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
